Broken Wings: Through The Looking Glass
by ShadowXNight13
Summary: People have always heard that there's an angel hiding among demons but have they ever thought of a demon hiding with angels? Its stained soul hiding where those with pure intentions don't blame it of what it truly is. How could someone with good intentions ever second guess someone, even if they're hiding something? They can't, they believe that the demon is one of them…


Kylie Gallows was sleeping soundlessly when her alarm decided to go off at 7 A.M on a weekend. Trying to smack the alarm clock to shut it up, she grazed the corner of a rectangular object, which sent it flying onto her head. "Shit" she quickly groaned as she pulled off the book from her now sore face. Squinting one eye, she recognized the cover as Naruto. "I could've sworn Ayden had this…" she thought to herself has she stared at the cover, the cover with Kakashi and the other 3. She used the manga to shut up the alarm, being mad at everything right now. "Whoever set this alarm is going to be killed… After I get some caffeine…" she yawned as she rolled to her left.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to her left so she fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Her blankets wanted to join in on the floor fun so she found herself looking into complete darkness. She didn't care, as long as it wasn't the blinding light outside her room. Getting onto all fours, she was crawling to the bathroom when she caught on the blanket and did a face plant. "Ouch!" she whined out as Kylie pushed herself to her rear and held on to her nose while whining softly.

As she was holding her nose, her covers were thrown off of her head. "You okay Kyles?" asked a voice from in front of her. She looked up to see her black haired boyfriend standing there with a smile on his soft lips. "You're extremely clumsy today aren't ya?" he chuckled as she hid back under her thick purple blanket. "Hey, don't leave me out here in just my boxers!" he told her as he gently tackled her, with her still in the blanket. "I'm going to getcha." He said happily as he opened the covers slightly to be tackled back by his annoyed girlfriend.

"You jerkface. I was sleeping. Why you had to set that stupid alarm, where did you come from and what the hell are you doing here?!" She asked excitedly while sitting on his lap, he pulled back the blanket and smirked. She squeaked slightly as he pushed her off and laid on top of her. "Ayden…?" she blinked, slightly confused as he was staring at her with his blue-brown hazel eyes. She was about to talk again but was cut off with a soft good morning kiss. "Hey, I didn't say to stop." She grumbled at him behind a blushing face.

He kissed her softly once more before getting off of her; he stood up and helped her up. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame compared to his own. "To answer your questions in order. It was your brothers' idea; I crashed in the guestroom when I got here at midnight. And I missed my wonderful girlfriend and your brothers invited me for the carnival tonight." He kissed the top of her head lovingly, holding her tightly. "Now, it's time for a shower my dear princess."

"Princess? Ugh" she groaned at the nickname. "You know I'm no princess Ayden." She shook her head slightly. "Now, lemme go. I need to get my clothes for tonight then" she tried squirming out of his grip but he didn't budge. She licked his chest which made him loosen his hold on her slightly but he still didn't let her go. "Dammit…"

"I don't care if you like it or not, it still makes you blush badly. Even after 5 years. Now, go sit down, you're just in undies and one of my t-shirts" he said with a smirk, he knew she always wore his shirt but he didn't expect her to wear the two headed wolf shirt. "What do you want to wear? You know what, I'll pick it out. But don't worry there won't be any skirts or shorts tonight. They said it's going to get colder than the shoulder you gave them a week ago. Which I have no idea what the meant by that." He laughed as he went into her closet to choose her outfit.

After a few minutes, he came back out with her black ripped pants that had white paint everywhere. She loved those pair because of the zipper behind the ankle. "I love you in skinnies, so these are perfect for you." He also had a long sleeved shirt that had a nice design to the touch, along with a black tank top so she can wear it underneath. He had picked out her white shoes that she had painted with red spray to look like blood splatter like the crazy little girl she is. "Have I told you how pretty you look in this with straight hair?" She shook her head, her messy pony tail smacking her cheek slightly. "I do love your anime girl look there but straight hair works well too with this. Please?" he begged her slightly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Awesome!"

"What about your clothes?" she asked her boyfriend as she was pushed into the shower with him. She took off her clothes as he said that he had clothes already set aside on the chair. "It's cold Ayden…" she whined as he was fixing the water so it was warm enough for the both of them to enjoy. "Yay!" she squealed as she got inside the water and let down her messy hair. He poured some shampoo into his hand and told her to turn around. She blinked and turned around; she flinched when he started to wash her for her. "H-hey..." she blushed as he was washing her hair, scrubbing it softly.

"What? I can't wash your hair? We did this before you know… I kind of missed it. And besides, when you wash mine, I get a perfect view of your chest" he said jokingly, well, a little bit.

When they were all clean and the water just relaxing them, he pushed her against the wall and grinned. "Hell-lo there" he claimed her lips and ran his fingertips up her arm to cup her chin. She shuddered slightly as he kissed her jaw line to reach her shoulder. "You thinking what I'm thinking Kylie?" he asked huskily, his voice full of want and need. She nodded softly. That's all he needed as he kissed his way down to her chest.

Drying off her hair with the pink blow-dryer, Ayden was watching her silently. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you aren't focused on what you're doing?" His question wasn't answered as Kylie was drying her hair, unaware of Ayden saying anything towards her. "Kylie? Hey, come back to America for a moment." He gently smacked her butt to bring her back to the bathroom.

"W-what?" she said dazed, slightly confused as she was still drying her hair. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her boyfriend, who was just shaking his head with a slight chuckle. "What?" she snapped defensively.

"Nothing, nothing Kylie. I'm going next door to get my clothes. Don't do anything stupid like bu-" he was cut off by her saying "ouch!" "Let me finish my sentence before you hurt yourself dammit" he scolded her as he took her hand and saw the red skin starting to form. "It'll heal in no time; just run cold water on it. And don't give me that face Kylie. I know you hate water, but deal with it. I'll be back in 2 hours so you can fix your hair." She whined as he left to go get his clothes, leaving her all alone with her wet hair.


End file.
